The Invisible Woman
by OrrioNorrio
Summary: "Are you scared of the big bad wolf" the woman said, a smile gracing her pale lips. Rose Tyler was stuck in the parallel world, the scars of the Doctor leaving still fresh. When Rose cries out for help a mysterious woman answers her, and why will she not tell Rose, her name?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my new story, hope you like it :)**

* * *

A lone woman stood on Bad Wolf bay. Her bare feet slowly sinking into the wet sand, with every passing wave that washed up on shore. Her hazel eyes starred out at the setting sun that was slowly disappearing behind the endless pool of water. A few tears fell silently down her face, but her expression stayed the same as if she was used to crying a lot. She ran a hand through her shoulder length blond hair, her mind reeling back. Memories flashed through her mind like a movie.

'Delete'

'Cybermen'

'Dalek'

'If it's alien it's ours'

'Rose Tyler I-'. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. His voice and face still haunted her dreams. Rose fell to her knees, head resting on her chest. She fisted her hands deep in the sand, the water drenching her. But rose didn't care, she felt lost and confused and most importantly heart broken, she missed the Doctor, everywhere she turned she saw the Doctor in random people she passed on the street.

"Please, please just someone help me, Doctor come back" she cried out in a moment of weakness. Rose whipped her tears away and got up, she turned around and picked up her shoes and headed back up the bay to the jeep her father owned.

"Rose Tyler" a woman said, she spun around, trying to locate the source of that voice. She spotted a woman no older than twenty-five wearing a strapless blue dress and black ankle boots. Her brown hair was flying behind her in the soft wind.

"What, who are you" Rose said.

"Are you scared of the big bad wolf" the woman said, a smile gracing her pale lips.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, oh i love those xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter, in this story there should be around 10+ chapters well that's what i am aiming for. x**

* * *

Last Chapter-

"Rose Tyler" a woman said, she spun around, trying to locate the source of that voice. She spotted a woman no older than twenty-five wearing a strapless blue dress and black ankle boots. Her brown hair was flying behind her in the soft wind.

"What, who are you" Rose said.

"Are you scared of the big bad wolf" the woman said, a smile gracing her pale lips.

* * *

Chapter Two-

Rose stared at her in shock. she couldn't be here, no one else drove up, there were no other cars.

"I don't know what your talking about, please leave" she asked.

"I heard you cry for help and here I am" the lady said ignoring Rose's question.

"That wasn't a cry I was just" she stammered out.

"You were what, letting out your anger and grief. That is the way I would do it, well actually I let out my anger by yelling at a rugby team while watching the games" she chuckled.

"Please just leave me alone"

"Do you really want to be alone; the Doctor just left you, I think being alone is the last thing you want"

"You know the doctor"

"Of course, but he doesn't know me, not yet anyway I've meet his next regeneration"

"Next regeneration, are you a companion"

"No, I'm a time traveler myself. Vortex manipulator" she said gesturing to her wrist.

"Jack had one". The lady smiled at that comment.

"Mine is similar". Both women stood in silence. Goose bumps started appearing on Rose's skin and she started to shiver. The wind was turning cold and by the looks of the darkening sky, tonight was going to be a cold one. she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Who are you?" she asked through strands of hair the wind blew in her face.

"That's not important, come on your parents will be worried sick, and you know how Jackie is when she's worried"

"You're not coming home with me, especially if you won't tell me anything, like how you know the doctor, and my family and why the hell are you here"

"All that will be explained in due time"

"Why not now" Rose demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Due time" the woman sung in her sweet melodic voice."come on Rose, Jackie is waiting".

"Your not coming home with me"

"you brought the Doctor home"

"Thats different"

"how so, because you loved him"

"I...I...I" she stammered.

"Anyway, they can't see me; you Rose Tyler are the only one who can"

"wait are you not really here"

"No just I'm your mind but I am a real person in the real world"

"So only I can see and hear you, how does that work"

"All in-" the lady was cut off.

"Due time, i get it" rose finished her sentence with an air of annoyance.

"Now best get going". Rose sighed and walked back up the bay to her mothers and fathers jeep. She hopped in and started up the car not noticing the woman hop in as well and drove off.

As Rose arrived home, she was greeted by a hysterical Jackie, who brought her into a tight hug as if clinging on to dear life. Rose tried to free her hands from her mothers grip to hug back, but the vice like grip Jackie had was not giving up.

"Mum I'm fine, really" Rose whispered into her mothers hair. It tickled her nose.

"You went back there didn't you?" jackie asked, letting go off her daughter to look her in the eye.

"Mum, I had to" she whined.

"You need to move on, get a job. I know mickey's been offering you one at Torchwood for a while now. Why don't you take it?"

"I'm not ready for a job". Jackie sighed and walked her daughter to the lounge. She gently pushed her down on the couch.

"You have to do something with your life, moping around all day will not help anything". She went into the kitchen and put the jug on, she grabbed a mug out of the pantry and started to make some tea..

"I just need time Mum"

"Okay, I'll tell mickey to hold the job offer" she replied, bringing Rose a cup of tea. Rose closed her eyes and sipped her tea. Jackie watched her daughter, a sad smile formed upon her lips. She hated seeing her daughter like this. The Doctor was everything to her and he's gone. To say Jackie didn't miss the Doctor was a lie, she did miss him, but in a different way. She missed how the Doctor made her daughters eyes light up whenever he entered a room, she didn't like that they were gone for ages, without checking in every once and a while. Jackie looked over to Rose, she must of gotten lost in her thoughts again. Rose was asleep, the empty cup resting on her chest. Jackie smiled and got up off her chair. She grabbed the cup and placed it on the coffee table, and draped a blanket over her daughter, kissing her goodnight before heading off to bed herself.

The woman from the bay appeared in the middle of the lounge, she took a look around. Admiring all the photos and knickknacks already collected. Her impossibly brown eyes landed on the sleeping form of Rose, she sat in the chair Jackie just vacated and watched over Rose. Even if Rose didn't want help, she would help her, Rose needed it and frankly so did the Doctor.

And for Rose it was another night of nightmares and restless sleep.

* * *

**So there you go, my second chapter x**


End file.
